A Love Reunited
by PaN-cHaN862005
Summary: TommyKim. Kim makes a mistake and a few old faces return.....including some not so pretty ones......What will happen?
1. Remembering The Past

_A Love Reunited_

_REMEMBERING THE PAST_…….CHAPTER 1

PaN-cHaN862005: Hi everyone! I am PaN-cHaN862005 but for short call me Pan-Chan!

Alilmeanchicka: heh. Way too perky. What'd you smoke?

PaN-cHaN862005: looks nervous ummm….what are you doing here anyways? I thought I tied and gagged you in the basement?

Alilmeanchicka: Well you forgot one thing ya idiot……you asked me to do the stinkin' disclaimer!

PaN-cHaN862005: Ok! Well go ahead! Maybe I'll get that nice butcher knife for Christmas! starts laughing psychotically

Alilmeanchicka: What was that? hands Pan-Chan her medicine

PaN-cHaN862005: Just go ahead and do it! rocking back and forth saying "Find a Happy Place."

Alilmeanchicka: looks scared Ummm…neways…. PaN-cHaN862005 does not own Power Rangers Saban and Disney do……I am sure if she did Kim/Tommy fans would be happier and they would have gotten back together in dinothunder……

PaN-cHaN862005: OOOOOO…..Is that Zordon?

Alilmeanchicka: looks at Pan-Chan weird SURE…….Now go to sleep crazy lady!

PaN-cHaN862005: K! Nighty Night sissy! falls out and starts snoring

Alilmeanchicka: ok……ummm…..She's ya'll author? looking scared ya'll are probably gonna need me then……neways as I was saying like forever ago they would get together in dinothunder and be married sooner or later. Neways while I go lock my sister in the basement….just chill and read! ttyl

_REMEMBERING THE PAST_...

Kimberly Hart sat staring out her window thinking about what he was doing right that second. By him she meant the love of her life Tommy Oliver who she let slip through her fingers. That Damned letter! Why'd she send it? Because she thought it was best she let them be together seeing as she wanted him. How could he not want her! Katherine Hillard was blonde and gorgeous. How could she compete with that? Plus the problem with it was that Kat was supposed to be her friend. Kim sighed as she remembered the Christmas party that she planned to surprise them with a return visit.

_Christmas 1996….._

"_Zordon are you sure that your ok with this?" replied Kimberly uncertain. "Of Course it's alright! You're always welcome here and even though Kat's the new Pink Ranger doesn't mean your still not." Replied Zordon seriously. "AYI YI YI! They're teleporting! Kimberly Hide in that corner over there!" instructed Alpha5 as she thanked them once more. the rangers' teleport in "Hey Alpha. You did a good job with the decorations we give you." Said Tommy in awe. "Where are the refreshments?" Katherine asked Alpha. "Oh! Over here!" said Alpha pointing to a table by the tree in the corner. "Thanks Alpha!" said Katherine going to the table and taking a cookie and some egg nog. "So like I was saying Jeff cheated on Cheryl!" said Aisha who was being ignored by the boys. "Umm… I'm gonna get some egg nog." Said Tommy making the excuse so he could get away because he missed Kim. "Here ya go Tommy!" said Kat _

_handing him egg nog as he came over. "Thanks…I wanted to get away from that gossip Aisha's all riled up about." Said Tommy. "The one about Jeff and Cheryl?" said Kat laughing. Kimberly was still hiding because she wanted to surprise them at the right time then notices mistletoe above them and as she did Kat kissed Tommy on the cheek which made him blush and Kim boil with anger "Uhh!You guys are impossible to talk to! I wish Kim was here! She'd listen to me!" said Aisha as she noticed a figure in the corner clad in Pink and she knew it wasn't Katherine. "KIM?" asked Aisha surprised. "Hey Kim!" said Kat not knowing what was wrong. "HOW DARE YOU! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED SOMEBODY ELSE TO DO THIS BUT NOT YOU AND KAT!" said Kim starting to cry and teleported out so fast that she didn't get to find out it was harmless. "What was that all about?" asked Rocky. "She thinks Tommy likes Kat DUH!" said Aisha shaking her head. "Awwwww man! This is tragedy waiting to happen!" said Adam not liking the situation. "I am gonna see what's up and don't follow Tommy!" said Aisha partly mad and felt it would not be good for him to go to Florida right now. "Ok! Be careful!" said Tommy as Aisha left._

_End_

She had seen Tommy since then and it wasn't good because she was under the spell of Maligore Divatox's Fiancé and almost threw him into a pit of lava….boy did that turn out great! He tried to talk to her then but she wouldn't listen. They all tried to convince her to but she was too stubborn. Then she heard awful news that he moved away. The Doorbell pulled her from her thoughts as she heard it ringing.

PaN-cHaN862005: making a mad dash for the comp. So how'd ya like? Sorry my sis. Likes to give me tranquilizers so she can try to take over my stories! But I took care of her! laughs evilly as you can here a person screaming "let me outta here!" locked in a chest.

Don't worry I gave her air holes! Tootles! skips off saying "la de da"

READ AND REVIEW OR Alilmeanchicka will have a buddy! lol! J/K!


	2. Who's Behind That Door?

_A Love Reunited_

_WHO'S BEHIND THAT DOOR?_...Chapter 2

PaN-cHaN862005: walking inHi Everyone! In case you were wondering she got free…..Yeah only cuz my parents found her…..Who would have thought my Dad would go down there looking for Sparky? Looks at a photo of her Chihuahua and forms a plan

Alilmeanchicka: walking in and jumping on Pan Chan's bed Hey Sis watcha doing?

PaN-cHaN862005: turns around in her computer chair with a dark look on her face Plotting your death……SPARKY!

Alilmeanchicka: HA! Sparky would never hurt me! Sparky enters the doorway growling and vicious looking

PaN-cHaN862005: Oh! Did I mention that I taught Sparky a new trick? Laughs maniacally and lightning crashes

Alilmeanchicka: stuttering W-What N-New T-T-Trick? backs up against the wall

PaN-cHaN862005: Smiles evilly KILL SPARKY KILL! Sparky moves toward her but she moves and runs out the door AHHHHHH DADDY!

PaN-cHaN862005: Muahahahaha! Sparky jumps into her lap and she pets him Good Sparky! You're a Good Boy aren't you! Sparky wags his tail Oh Yes……notices readers Well as I will probably have this a million times in my fics but here it goes! I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS! Saban and Disney Do! If I did it would be different and on tv! SO ENJOY AND A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO hansongirl14! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! YOU ARE AWESOME!

(A/N: Kim will have two roommates named Michelle and Tara…..and there not the Ice Skaters.)

_Previously on A Love Reunited..._

_She had seen Tommy since then and it wasn't good because she was under the spell of Maligore Divatox's Fiancé and almost threw him into a pit of lava….boy did that turn out great! He tried to talk to her then but she wouldn't listen. They all tried to convince her to but she was too stubborn. Then she heard awful news that he moved away. The Doorbell pulled her from her thoughts as she heard it ringing._

_Now……_

"Coming!" said Kim going to the door and opening it to find none other than Trini, Aisha and Kat. "Girl it's about time you answered the door!" Said Aisha giving her a hug. "Sorry about that I kinda had something on my mind." Said Kimberly hugging Trini and Kat motioning for them to sit down on the couch. "It's Tommy isn't it?" said Trini sitting beside Kim. "Yea…." said Kimberly sadly. "Girl! Why don't ya just talk to him! I know he still misses you." Said Kat smiling at Kim. "Well I guess I should give it a shot. After all I didn't expect you girls to be here the next second that Christmas." Said Kim remembering how it had been Kat who talked to her and she would never forget that.

"We were coming whether you liked it or not!" said Trini laughing. "Yeah! Hey I just noticed something…..Where's Michelle and Tara?" asked Aisha. "Michelle is at her French Club meeting and Tara is out with her new Boyfriend Ethan (Yes it's that Ethan! Let's Just say for the sake of the story his Parents Vacation in Florida a lot and he met her while walking on the Beach.)" Said Kim. "Oh….We was hoping to see them." Said Trini. "Since you girls are down here why don't we order a pizza and watch a few movies?" Suggested Kim. "I'm game if you girls are and besides the plane don't leave till Tuesday. Oh and by the way if you even try to chicken out you're going anyways!" Said Aisha as Kim picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. A Few Moments later Michelle and Tara walk in. "Hey long time no see girlies." Said Aisha. "Hey Sha what brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked Michelle sitting down. "Yeah the last time you wrote you were busy trying to help some clinic in Africa." Said Tara. "Yeah well I decided that I wanted to start my own practice in Stone Canyon and Angel Grove but I've heard that Reef Side needs." Said Aisha smiling and knowing exactly what she was doing. They finally get the pizza and they watch _A Walk to Remember_, and fall asleep in the living room

_Meanwhile in Reefside Ca._

"Tommy! What are you still doing up? It's 3 O'clock in the morning!" Said Hayley walking in. "I was just grading these last few papers and I'm a big boy Hayley." Said Tommy grumpily. "Geez Sorry! I just figured you would sleep since it's the weekend and all and I need to do a few checks on the new simulator I am gonna test on the Rangers today which includes you who needs rest!" Said Hayley snatching the papers away from him. "Ok! I get the hint! I'm going! Don't expect me to be any happier cause it isn't gonna happen." Said Tommy grumpily going upstairs to bed. "What has gotten in to him?" Said Hayley going to the desk and picking up the other papers, as soon as she did a picture fell in the floor. "What's this?" said Hayley picking up the photo of Him and Kimberly. "Oh I see." Said Hayley Sadly. At 10:00 the Dino Thunder Rangers arrive all except Ethan "Hey Hayley!" Said Conner, Trent, and Kira walking in the lab. "Where's Dr. O?" asked Kira looking around. "I had to force him to get sleep; He was up all night grading papers." Said Hayley typing away at the computer. "He's been acting really weird ever since Ethan went to Florida to visit his Sister." Said Trent sitting down beside Kira. "Yeah what's up with him Hayley?" asked Kira looking worried. "Dude all I'm saying is Dr. O needs a girlfriend. Ever since we've met him he just seems lonely." Said Conner receiving a glare from Kira and a nod from Trent. "What?" asked Trent as Kira punched him playfully. "That's for agreeing with Conner and not your girlfriend! Plus I don't think we should play matchmaker for our high school science teacher. It's just too weird." Said Kira looking to Hayley as if to say "tell them I'm right!" but Hayley just kept typing away at the computer. "I may have some answers to your questions." Said Hayley getting up and going to Tommy's Desk. "Really! What?" asked Kira as they walked over. "Well this is what I found on his desk this morning." Said Hayley showing them the picture. "Dude! What a Babe!" Said Conner picking the picture up. "Can't you go a minute without drooling over some girl?" Said Kira annoyed. "No obviously he can't! She must be pretty special." Said Trent looking at Hayley. "Dude she's more special to him than you think! She's a Pink Ranger!" Said Conner showing them the picture again. "What are you talking about?" asked Hayley confused. "Remember that video that had Dr. O in it and showed him with different rangers?" asked Conner knowing that it had to be her. "Wait you mean…..OF COURSE!" Said Hayley going to the computer and typing some other stuff in. "Wonder who she is?" asked Conner looking at Hayley who pulled up a database. "Her name is Kimberly and she was the first Pink Ranger." Said Tommy coming down the stairs. "Dr. O! We're sorry! I told them not too!" Said Kira panicking.

"It's alright Kira. I need to tell you guys what's going on with me." Said Tommy telling them about what happened. "That's intense Dr. O!" Said Conner having sympathy for him. "Guys we have a problem!" Said Ethan into his communicator.

_TBC……._

PaN-cHaN862005: Awwwww man! It was just getting good! Guess it's time to write another!

Alilmeanchicka: jumps outta the closet Muahahahaha! Now I got evidence to have them commit you! shows a tape recorder and starts running

PaN-cHaN862005: LIKE HELL YOU DO! presses a button and all of a sudden Sparky runs out and bites her leg: Pan-Chan grabs it and throws it out the window and SMASH!

PaN-cHaN862005: looks out window SHIT! Sorry Dad! Well guys gotta jet so R&R!


	3. READ! INFO!

_About Everyone!_

_Hey ya'll! Just wanted to clear a few things up! An anonymous reviewer brought up a good point I really need to put out here……Thought I'd create a little background info for the roommates and tell their ages. Also I will list the couples….._

_Michelle- 24…..same age as Kim but younger. She goes to Miami University and is a studying to become a Teacher. She also takes French lessons because she one day wants to tour Europe (Mainly France cuz of the shopping. She keeps to herself mostly but does talk Kim and Tara to death. _

_Tara- 18……Kim's Cousin. She is living with Kim cuz her parents were abusive. She is a senior at Miami High School. She has decent grades and Michelle and Kim are like sisters to her. Tries to be mature but acts like a normal teenager. _

_Ethan- 18 also…..senior at Reef side High. _

_**The Story of Ethan and Tara: ** They met like a month ago when Ethan and his Parents went to visit his grandparents and his sister at Miami University. He was walking on the Beach cuz his mom told him to do something else besides playing video games. So, he went to the Beach and found a girl who was sitting alone staring at the sunset. He sat down and talked to her and they went out for coffee. He asked her out a few days later and they hit it off and have stayed in contact by any means necessary when he's not in Florida. _

_Couples: Kim/Tommy, Ethan/Tara, Michelle is a casual dater……..neways I'll keep ya posted on couples on PR I will use!  
_

_Ages: Kim- 24, Tommy- 25, Trini- 25, Aisha- 24, Kat-23, Kira- 17, Trent- 18, Conner- 18, Hayley- 25_

_A Special Thanks goes out to the anonymous reader so I could make this story more clear for ya! The next chapter will be out sometime soon!_


	4. What is going on?

A Love Reunited 

What Is Going on?- Chapter 3

PaN-cHaN862005: HEHE! As you can see I am extremely happy!

Alilmeanchicka: walking in with Pan-Chan's food here ya go! Now can I go to Hannah's?

PaN-cHaN86-2005: Of Course! After you do this list of chores for me! gives the list to her and it rolls out onto the floor

Alilmeanchicka: rips the list up I am sooo not doing this!

PaN-cHaN862005: pulls out a taser we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one will you choose slave?

Alilmeanchicka: thinking for a second Hmmmm…..How bout the one where I kick your ass and leave you in the closet!

PaN-cHaN862005: dumbfounded Huh? before it was too late Savannah grabbed the knife from her and starts beating Pan-Chan's ass and stuffs her in the closet

Alilmeanchicka: HA! Who kicked who's ass now bitch! WHAT NOW! notices readers OH! Why hello! He he…..Neways my sis who is currently locked in the closet due to serious psychosis problems…….meaning I whooped her ass and locked her in the closet so she can not give you the disclaimer but I'll do it! She doesn't own Power Rangers! Saban and Disney do! And Please don't sue her cuz she would put me threw Hell if that happened but neways ENJOY!

LAST TIME……….

"It's alright Kira. I need to tell you guys what's going on with me." Said Tommy telling them about what happened. "That's intense Dr. O!" Said Conner having sympathy for him. "Guys we have a problem!" Said Ethan into his communicator.

Earlier on with Kim and the others……

Kim was the first to wake and she started making breakfast. "Good Morning Kim." Said Trini walking in and grabbing the newspaper. "Morning Trini. Anything interesting in there?" Asked Kim flipping a pancake. "Probably a bunch of junk." Said Aisha walking in and sitting down. "You two want anything to drink?" asked Kim done cooking. "Coffee if you don't mind." Said Aisha now flipping threw a Fashion Magazine. "Is the Juice in the Fridge?" asked Trini putting the paper down. "Yeah and it's on the top shelf." Said Kim as Aisha got up and helped her carry the food to the table. The other girls soon got up and ate breakfast "So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Kat when they went to the living room "I guess we could go shopping since there is really nothing else to do." Said Kim and they all agreed and got ready.

In the Mall……

"That is so cute!" Said Kim as Aisha came out wearing a yellow sun dress. "Yeah it screams Aisha and Trini." Said Tara coming out of the dressing room wearing a Purple Top and White Capri's. "You are so getting that Tara. " Said Kim as Kat came out. "What do you girls think?" asked Kat wearing a Pink shirt with blue jeans. "I think you look fabulous!" Said Kim as Michelle went into the dressing room. "Alright Kim, I'm done. You can use this one." Said Aisha coming out. Michelle tried on a red shirt with a black skirt and came out. "You better get that or I will!" said Tara as Kim came out wearing a Light pink shirt with a rose in the middle and a white jean skirt. "Do I look awesome or what?" asked Kim smiling. "It's definitely Kim!" Said Aisha and the other girls agreed. (A/N: I know this may be kinda boring to some readers but stick with me here! I am building up to something good) they left an hour later and decided to get some fast food and head to Miami's local park. "Loving the Palm trees!" Said Aisha as she and the others got out with the food. "I gotta admit it's got a certain charm." Said Trini as they sat down at a picnic table and ate. a few minutes later they chattered on about the clothes they bought and boys at which point Kim went into her own little world thinking about Tommy. "Kim! Earth to Kim!" said Tara getting her attention. "What's wrong Kim?" asked Michelle looking at Tara as to say "something's up". "Tommy!" Said Aisha, Kat, and Trini together. "Oh…..umm….so, the weather is really awesome today isn't it?" asked Michelle trying to get off the subject of Tommy. "Yeah, Kim You still got that volleyball in the car?" asked Tara knowing full well why Michelle was doing that. "Yeah, Do you girls want to play?" asked Kim and they all split into teams: Kim, Tara, Kat……and Aisha, Trini, Michelle on the other. Aisha, Trini, and Michelle ended up winning by two points. 30 minutes later they went to the car "Damn it!" Said Kim as the car wouldn't start. "I know a little about cars from Billy so I can check it." Said Trini getting out as Kim popped the hood. "I could call Ethan, he picked up some stuff about them off the net when he was helping his friend Conner fix his." Said Tara pulling out her cell and dialing the number. "Hello?" asked Ethan Mom picking the phone up. "Hi Mrs. James…Is Ethan there?" asked Tara knowing that he would be. "Tara I told you before call me Carla and Yes he is." Said Carla taking the phone to Ethan and surprise he was on his laptop. "Hey Tar!" said Ethan logging off his computer. "Hey sweetie, could you come to the park?" asked Tara. "Sure. May I ask what's wrong though? Cause you sound like something's wrong." Said Ethan worried. "My Cousin Kim's car won't start." Said Tara as Ethan sighed in relief. "Ok well I'm on my way. Bye Tar." Said Ethan letting Tara go and borrowing his mom's car. about 5 minutes later Ethan arrived "Hey Ethan." Said Kim as Ethan walked over. "Hey Miss H." Said Ethan as Tara got out walked over and she kissed him. In a jiff Ethan fixed it and luckily he knew what was wrong. But what was weird is that the alternator plug was cut perfectly "All set Miss H." said Ethan closing the hood. "Thanks." Said Kim and the other girls did the same. "Whew thank goodness I thought we were gonna be stuck out here forever." Said Aisha now asking Tara questions about her an Ethan. "Yeah Sha I thought we were goners!" said Kat joking around. "You will be!" came a female voice coming out of the darkness to reveal none other than Elsa. "What are you doing here?" asked Ethan taking a Karate stance and along with him were Kim, Trini, and Kat. "Fixing to destroy you! T-Drones! Get them all!" said Elsa going after Ethan. "Guys we have a problem!" Said Ethan into his communicator.

Reefside CA……

"What's up Bro?" said Conner into his communicator. "Elsa and the T-Drones! That's what's up and I could use a little help!" said Ethan panicking and fighting Elsa. "We're on our way Ethan!" Said Tommy looking at Hayley. "What? Don't expect me to have a high-tech plan ready every second." Said Hayley typing info into the computer. "Now's not the time to do this Hayley." Said Tommy making a serious face as he always does. "Ok…..So I do have the teleporter up and running and better than ever." Said Hayley pressing a few buttons and a portal appeared. "You rock Hayley!" said Kira and they went through the portal.

Miami, FL…..

"Ethan what's going on?" asked Tara as Kim kicked a T-Drone away from her. "Can I explain later?" asked Ethan getting knocked to the ground. "Good Idea." Said Tara as she kicked a T-Drone. "They are tougher than putties I'll give them that." Said Trini knocking one to the ground. "They are not as bad as Tengas thought!" said Aisha flipping over a T-Drone as the other Dino Rangers arrive. "Elsa don't you ever learn when to quit!" said Kira as Ethan lined up beside her and the Dino Rangers. "Ready?" said Conner. "Ready!" Said the others. "Dino Thunder Power up! HA!" said Conner, Ethan, and Kira. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" said Tommy the same time as them. "White Ranger Dino Power." Said Trent helping fight the T-Drones. After awhile they called out the Z-Rex blaster and Elsa retreated. "No Way! A New group of rangers!" said Kim walking over to them. "I know there were a few after us but dang!" said Aisha looking at them. "KIM!" said the Black Ranger. "I know that voice!" said Kim walking up to him. "Yeah you should. It's me Tommy." Said Tommy taking off his helmet.  
"Tommy…."Said Kim as she fainted and Tommy caught her. "Well if he isn't trying to break the ranger who has the most colors category!" said Aisha making everyone laugh. TBC……..

PaN-cHaN862005: Wow that was an unusual chapter! Oh and I bet your wondering what happened to my sister? Well here it goes! While she was at her friend Hannah's house I snuck in and well……I took them from her house…….my sister called it kidnapping but I call it……taking someone temporarily from there home or well in my sister's case I brought her back home. Neways I tied them up in her room and they are watching my little brothers Barney Tape. I also let Sparky have his fun. hears screaming

Alilmeanchicka: GOD NOT BARNEY! PLEASE SPARKY TURN THAT OFF!

Hannah: crying SOMEBODY HELP ME DAMN IT! screams as she is bitten on the leg OWWWWWW OWWWW OWWWWW!

PaN-cHaN862005: talking to them Scream all you want! Because when the parents are out is when I have the joy of torturing to keep me busy!

Alilmeanchicka: I DIDN'T MEAN TO KIDK YOUR ASS HONEST! AND YOU ALWAYS TORTURE ME YOU BITCH!

PaN-cHaN862005: getting angry WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? stomping down the hall oh you're asking for it now! sets up another TV and puts in Peewee's playhouse

Hannah: starts to scream more NOT PEEWEE'S PLAYHOUSE AND BARNEY! GOD NO! KILL ME NOW AND GET THIS OVER WITH!

PaN-cHaN862005: laughs maniacally now it's time to die Hannah!

Hannah: NOOOOOOO! I was just kidding! I LOVE BARNEY AND PEEWEE'S PLAYHOUSE!

PaN-cHaN862005: busts out laughing Oh My God! I should kill your ass for just saying that but you're too pathetic! continues to laugh Savannah what in the Hell were you thinking! God both of you are so damn pathetic! You ruined this for me! Sparky come on let's go do better things with our time like the plans to kill Paris Hilton……notices readers ya'll don't need to here this! So R&R! whispers I'll tell ya later! MWHAHAHAHA!)

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY PLZ! CARE TO SHARE? is the name of it. So PLZ R&R Both of them!


	5. MORE INFO!

Clearing up a few things

A reviewer asked me some questions and like I have done b-4 I am gonna answer them incase anyone wanted to know…..

Ok the first question was about the teleporter…..It's like the invisiportals that Mesagog uses but she (Hayley) modified it using that rocket scientist brain of hers (I think she acutually did eventually invent one on the show) neways I hope I answered that.

The next one was about Kim fainting…….Let's just say that it's kinda like when she fainted when she found out he was the white ranger

Last question……They do not know who the D/T rangers are b-cuz they are too busy fighting t-drones to notice them get there…….Tara may have figured it out though…….dunno though you'll have to wait and see…

REMEMBER: PLZ check out my other story too and tell me what you think. 


	6. The Storm Part 1

_A Love Reunited_

Chapter 4- The Storm

PaN-cHaN862005: sitting in her bedroom which was dark except for a lamplight and the computer Hmmm…..looks like they are all here huh spark? Sparky barks and wags his tail and you can glimpse over her shoulder and see the plans to kill Paris Hilton and of course Sparky's plan to kidnap Tinkerbelle Hilton for the ransom Well I love plan 1.a but I have grown rather fond of plan 21.x…….It's just so hard to choose what do you think spark? turns around to find him gone I know he just did not ignore me! stomps out angrily to find him

Alilmeanchicka: appearing with Hannah besides her holding Sparky who had on a muzzle HA! Now on to phase one Hannah my dear friend! they snuck off to Hannah's house and little did they know they were being monitored

PaN-cHaN862005: laughing manically when her friend Turtle0735754 comes in and looks at her like she's lost it I got you now twerps! You fell into my trap and plan 21.x!

Turtle0735754: looks at Pan-Chan weird what the hell is a plan 21.x and when in the hell did you get a secret lab? walks over and sits down in a chair we were supposed to meet Justin and Cameron at the movies remember we were gonna watch Cars!

PaN-cHaN862005: SHIT! starts to ponder on what she I wanna get Sparky back but Cameron's way should hot…….All the Hell with it! Sparky can easily escape……They are two dumb ass eighth graders against a highly trained killer…..let's go Tina! Oh before we go….would you do the honors and do the disclaimer?

Turtle0735754: Sure…….Ummm…..She does not own Power Rangers…..Saban and Disney do and please don't sue her cause she will complain to me about it…..and that wouldn't be a good thing so……JA NE! they leave and go out on there dates with Justin (Christina) and Cameron (Ashley aka….Pan-Chan)

_Last Time……._Miami, FL…..

"_Ethan what's going on?" asked Tara as Kim kicked a T-Drone away from her. "Can I explain later?" asked Ethan getting knocked to the ground. "Good Idea." Said Tara as she kicked a T-Drone. "They are tougher than putties I'll give them that." Said Trini knocking one to the ground. "They are not as bad as Tengas thought!" said Aisha flipping over a T-Drone as the other Dino Rangers arrive. "Elsa don't you ever learn when to quit!" said Kira as Ethan lined up beside her and the Dino Rangers. "Ready?" said Conner. "Ready!" Said the others. "Dino Thunder Power up! HA!" said Conner, Ethan, and Kira. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" said Tommy the same time as them. "White Ranger Dino Power." Said Trent helping fight the T-Drones. After awhile they called out the Z-Rex blaster and Elsa retreated. "No Way! A New group of rangers!" said Kim walking over to them. "I know there were a few after us but dang!" said Aisha looking at them. "KIM!" said the Black Ranger. "I know that voice!" said Kim walking up to him. "Yeah you should. It's me Tommy." Said Tommy taking off his helmet.  
"Tommy…."Said Kim as she fainted and Tommy caught her. "Well if he isn't trying to break the ranger who has the most colors category!" said Aisha making everyone laughs._

_Now……_

Hayley teleported them all back to the lab. "Tommy I know you liked being a Ranger but gosh white, red, and now black! You know Zack is gonna kill ya right?" Said Aisha as he laid Kim on the sofa. "Sha you forgot Green." Said Trini laughing. "Yeah and that's why I will tell him when he ever comes to visit and not you right Aisha!" Said Tommy looking at her. "Alright but if he flat out asks if you're a black ranger then I will tell him cuz he is my boyfriend and I don't keep secrets!" Said Aisha looking around. "Wow nice place." Said Tara sitting down with Ethan. "Sorry Dr. O wanted us to keep it a secret but he was the one who ended up messing up." Said Ethan making everyone laugh at the obvious situation. "Where am I?" Said Kim sitting up. "You're at my house." Said Tommy making Kim go wide-eyed. "Kim……its ok don't freak!" Said Aisha quickly walking over to her. "Where am I?" asked Kim sitting up and Kat sat down beside her. "You're here because Mesagog might try and come after you again. He may know who you are Kim as well as the others." Said Tommy frowning. "Tommy what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" said Kim noticing the angry stare. "You hurt me…I really loved you Kim and to get a Dear John letter addressed to the Youth Center read out loud by one of your best friends it hurt me Kim!" Said Tommy ready to tear up. "I am glad you know you know what it feels like to be hurt huh?" Said Kim bitterly. "I can't talk to you when you're being such a bitch. Stay here or have Hayley send you back because I don't really care!" Said Tommy walking out and slamming the door. "See I told you he wouldn't listen! Let's just go!" Said Kim angry. "Yeah I need to get back anyways or my parents will get suspicious." Said Ethan shocked at what just happened. "Did Dr. O just say what I think he said?" Said Conner as shocked as everyone. "He didn't mean it Kimberly." Said Kira speaking up. "He never talked to me like that." Said Kim crying. "If you still wanna go the teleporter is ready. Though I really wish you'd stay." Said Hayley as the portal appeared. "Hmmm……Why don't we go with them?" Said Conner looking at Kira and Trent. "I guess we could…..I mean it's dull here and I'd really like to check it out." Said Kira as Trent agreed to go to. Then as soon as that was settled they went to Miami.

_Mesagog's Lair……._

"Elsa! I can't believe you failed me!" Said Mesagog angrily. "Master Please! They had help!" Said Elsa catching Mesagog's attention. "Help huh? Tell me you excuse for failing this time!" Said Mesagog hissing angrily. "I sent the T-Drones after them all and I expected those stupid girls to be taken care of easily but they acted like that was nothing and destroyed them all." Said Elsa as Mesagog pondered in his thoughts. "Do you know who they were?" asked Mesagog looking at Elsa. "The little Blonde one is the Blue brats' girlfriend by what I understand and two of them spoke about Putties and Tengas Master have you heard of those creatures." Said Elsa making Mesagog smile evilly. "Elsa good work! For that you will not be punished. I may have an answer as to who they are and if it is we can use them to destroy those stupid rangers!" Said Mesagog laughing evilly. TBC!

Meanwhile……

Alilmeanchicka: laughs at Sparky who she put in a ballerina costume Awwwww….isn't he cute Hannah! Hannah goes to pet Sparky when he bit her

Hannah: Yeah…..for a dumb ass evil mutt! puts the muzzle back on him

Alilmeanchicka: I so can't believe this worked! She is gonna pay for making us watch that gay ass shit! puts Sparky in a carrier so here's the plan……..TBC! DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry it was short but I am kinda running out of ideas…..so I will try my hardest to have the next chapter out sometime soon…..JA NE!


	7. The Storm Part 2

_A Love Reunited_

_Chapter 5- The Storm Part 2_

PaN-cHaN862005: walking in from her date that was awesome……I feel like I am forgetting something. hears knocking at the door

Turtle0735754: knocks on the door Yeah you forgot something! Pan-Chan opens the door and reveals a pissed off Tina the fact that I am staying the night! walks in and closes the door

Mom: seeing them Hi Girls! Did you have fun? Oh and your sister left you a message……It was kinda odd but anyways I better get to bed. walks off

PaN-cHaN862005: grabs the sheet of paper on the table and her and Tina go to her room I wonder what shit she's put that dog through.

Turtle0735754: sitting at the desk I don't know but wasn't Justin a complete gentleman tonight?

PaN-cHaN862005: Ha! Listen at this shit. I have Sparky and if you wanna see him again bring those damn Barney and pee wee's playhouse tapes you stupid bitch! Or he will "accidentally" fall out Hannah's bedroom window. Signed YOU KNOW WHO!

Turtle0735754: Damn it! I know your crazy ass isn't gonna go over there and fight with your crazy ass sister are you? looks at Pan-Chan who smile evilly Oh Shit she's got that I am really gonna kill my sister look in her eye. That means my ass is coming too isn't it? Pan-Chan nods Damn it…..they put on there spy gear and leave

PaN-cHaN862005: looking in the window and sees Sparky in a Ballerina costume Oh Hell no! It's already went world war three Tina.

Turtle0735754: Damn it. Can't Savannah ever go a night without revenge?

Alilmeanchicka: appearing behind them with Hannah No! She can't not when her sister's an evil psycho bitch! runs toward Pan-Chan and starts to beat the shit out of her

PaN-cHaN862005: NOT THIS TIME WHORE! throws her into a tree HA! Last time was a fluke! Savannah starts to get up what the hell? they all freeze in place except for Pan-Chan sorry to do this to ya but I gotta fit the disclaimer in here somehow! laughs nervously neways ummm….I don't own Power Rangers, Saban and Disney do! If I did however it would be the coolest show around cause I would make it cooler. Neways the only characters I own so far are Michelle and Tara. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

_Last Time…… Mesagog's Lair……._

"_Elsa! I can't believe you failed me!" Said Mesagog angrily. "Master Please! They had help!" Said Elsa catching Mesagog's attention. "Help huh? Tell me you excuse for failing this time!" Said Mesagog hissing angrily. "I sent the T-Drones after them all and I expected those stupid girls to be taken care of easily but they acted like that was nothing and destroyed them all." Said Elsa as Mesagog pondered in his thoughts. "Do you know who they were?" asked Mesagog looking at Elsa. "The little Blonde one is the Blue brats' girlfriend by what I understand and two of them spoke about Putties and Tengas Master have you heard of those creatures." Said Elsa making Mesagog smile evilly. "Elsa good work! For that you will not be punished. I may have an answer as to who they are and if it is we can use them to destroy those stupid rangers!" Said Mesagog laughing evilly. TBC!_

_Now…….._

"So this is Miami." Said Kira impressed. "Yeah, it's great." Said Kim sadly walking to the car. "Kim you know he didn't mean that! He has a right to be angry you know." Said Aisha sighing. "You're right. I was being a total bitch back there though and let the past be the past because that was just a stupid mistletoe kiss." Said Kim looking at Aisha, Kat, and Trini who smiled. "Go for it girl!" Said Aisha smiling. "We're right behind ya!" Said Kat happily. "See I told you girls she would come to her senses." Said Trini laughing as Kim walked over to Conner. "What's up Kim?" asked Conner as Trent and Kira stopped talking. "I want to go back. Something does not feel right about being here." Said Kim as Conner talked to Hayley who readied the Portal. "Alright Ladies first." Said Conner as Trini, Kat, Aisha, Michelle, Tara and Kira went through. "I need my bag I'll be right back." Said Kim looking at Conner. "Alright Kim. Ethan and Trent you can go on through. We'll be there in a second." Said Conner as they went through. "CONNER! SOMEBODY HELP!" Said Kim a few minutes later and he rushed over and seen that Zeltrax had her. "Put her down Zeltrax!" Said Conner taking a stance. "Heh….how about I don't!" Said Zeltrax as Elsa went after him. A few minutes later Elsa had Conner to the ground. "Tell your little black ranger we want the Dino Gems or his little Kimberly gets it!" Said Elsa jumping through Mesagog's invisiportal with Zeltrax. "Damn it!" Said Conner demorphing and going through theirs. "Conner what happened?" Said Hayley as Conner came through. "They've got Kim." Said Conner making everyone panic.

_Mesagog's Lair…….._

"Let me go!" Said Kim as Zeltrax dragged her and threw her at Mesagog's feet. "Ahhhh…Excellent!" Said Mesagog happily. "Master what shall we do with this filthy human?" Said Elsa as Zeltrax tied her up. "I take baths ya know" Said Kim spiting on Elsa. "Now Now Now! We will have none of that! Take her to the Lab!" Said Mesagog hissing.

_Reefside….._

"What's going on down here?" asked Tommy coming downstairs and all eyes were on him. "You wanna tell him bro?" Said Ethan looking at Conner who looked like he was about to throw up. "I'll do it. Dr. O they've got Kim and Elsa said that if we didn't hand them the Gems that they are gonna kill Kim." Said Conner as Tommy ran at him about to hurt him when Trent held him back. "Dr. O don't do what you might regret later." Said Trent as Tommy apologized to Conner. "So what do we do?" asked Michelle almost in tears. "For now we wait for them to make a move." Said Tommy grimly. "Well I'm not gonna sit here!" Said Tara getting up. "Look!" Said Aisha in amazement as she saw Kim on the monitor in a warehouse tied to a pole. "Kira, Trent you stay here. Conner, Ethan you're coming with me!" Said Tommy and they left.

_At the Warehouse….._

"Where in the world is she?" Said Tommy as they were attacked by T-Drones. "HELP!" said Kim as they destroyed the last of the T-Drones and they ran to her. "Kim!" Said Tommy untying her and hugging her. "Tommy! Thank goodness!" Said Kim returning the hug and smiling evilly. "Let's get out of here!" Said Conner and all went outside the warehouse. "Well I say that was a little too easy." Said Ethan noticing that Kim was acting funny. "Well all that matters is that we got Kim back." Said Conner and as he finished saying that T-Drones attacked them again. "I spoke too soon." Said Ethan as Kim knocked him down. "What the Hell?" Said Conner kicking a T-Drone and rushing to Ethan's side. "HA! You think Mesagog is going to make it that easy!" Said the imposter Kim revealing herself to be Elsa. "What have you done with Kim?" Said Tommy as Elsa laughed. "Why she's right there!" Said Elsa pointing behind them and sure enough there was a pissed off looking Kim. "Oh Shit! This looks bad." Said Conner as Kimberly kept walking towards them. TBC!

PaN-cHaN862005: What'd ya think?

Turtle0735754: still froze in place I can't stand like this much longer!

PaN-cHaN862005: laughs nervously Oh right! unfreezes them just in time to do a back flip and a roundhouse kick and knock Savannah down See I told your ass it was a fluke!

Alilmeanchicka: gets back up and they start fighting again HA! What now Biotch!

Turtle0735754: YEAH! GO ASH! WHOOP HER ASS! just then Hannah drops down from a tree and Tina turns around just in time to duck

Hannah: I am fixing to beat your ass! Your dumb ass friend is gonna get what's coming to her after I put the smack down on your candy ass! they start fighting

PaN-cHaN862005: Looks like your friends about to get her ass handed to her! Savannah turns and looks as Tina runs up the tree and does a back flip causing Hannah to run into the tree and Pan-Chan laughs

Alilmeanchicka: Shit! then is knocked out by Pan-Chan who is still laughing her head off then she hears someone yelling

Turtle0735754: Damn! I can't take anymore shit like this! Remember the hell we went through last time?

PaN-cHaN862005: whispers Get your ass behind the tree and take Hannah with you! Tina jumps behind the tree with Hannah just in time

Hannah's Mom: appearing at the window what in the Hell is going on out there? Sam get your ass in here!

PaN-cHaN862005: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stewart! Sorry to bother you this late at night but my mother asked me to bring my precious sister some cookies. grabs Savannah and smiles sweetly

Sam: Damn it Karen! See it was nothing now I am going back to bed. Goodnight Ashley!

PaN-cHaN862005: still smiling sweetly Night Mr. Stewart!

Karen: Alright sweeties but make it quick. Oh and Can you watch Hannah next weekend? Me and Mr. Stewart are going on a second Honeymoon.

PaN-cHaN862005: Sure! Night Mrs. Stewart!

Karen: Night sweetie. to herself as she closes the window such a sweet girl!

PaN-cHaN862005: seeing her close the window alright she's gone! then they take Savannah and Hannah and put them in the sleeping bags in her bedroom, grab Sparky and are outta there and back at Pan-Chan's

PaN-cHaN862005: plopping down at her computer with Tina at her side Well what did ya think of our little adventure today Tina?

Turtle0735754: laughs Boys, Spying, and kicking some eighth graders ass……it reminds me of junior high! Ahhhh….the memories!

PaN-cHaN862005: Makes ya miss it huh? Now to the more important question would ya do it again?

Turtle0735754: Hell yeah! The good old days!

PaN-cHaN862005: Do me a favor Tina! I would love for you to do the closing for me.

Turtle0735754: Why that'd be so damn awesome! Ok here goes! PaN-cHaN862005 would like to thank all those who reviewed and a special shout-out to PinkRanger4Evr YOU ROCK! So catch ya on the flip side and R&R!

I hope this one was longer and if it's not I will try better on the next one!


	8. A Note

A Note To Readers...

I will write New Chapters As soon as my new Comp is formatted! That will probably be sometime this week...So hang in there and message me on yahoo or by email.  
my screenname on Yahoo is alilnicegurl (I'll be on my Mom's Comp) So I will TTYL! PEACE AND LOVE!

PaN-cHaN862005 


	9. The Storm Part 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!_

_Chapter 6- The Storm Part 3_

PaN-cHaN862005: waking up Whoa! I feel really weird...What the Hell? now notices she is tied up in a chair in the dark Whoever did this shit will surely have their ass kicked!!

Alilmeanchicka: turning on the light to reveal her and Hannah Well Well...What do we have here?

Hannah: Well for starters a tramp and a slut who kicked my ass and are gonna pay for it...

Alilmeanchicka: sweatdrops Hannah shut the hell up!! your getting all psycho on me again...

Turtle0735754: coughs Damnit!! Why do I have such a headache? and where the hell are we ash?

PaN-cHaN862005: I have no clue but with Vanna and Hannah as pissed as they are I don't know if I wanna find out.

Alilmeanchicka: Be afraid be very afraid!!! pulls out a remote

Turtle0736754: Ummmm...Ash...

PaN-cHaN862005: Yeah...looks mortified as a tank full of sharks was opening and then it stopped halfway

Turtle0735754: laughs Nevermind

Alilmeanchicka: Damnit to hell...it's stuck!!

Hannah: pushes Vanna out of the way I do this myself!! pushes the button and it still doesn't work SHIT!!!

Alilmeanchicka: gets up YOU BITCH!! kicks Hannah down and they start fighting

PaN-cHaN862005: Whoop that no good bitches ass Vanna!! her and Chrissy bust out laughing

Turtle0735754: Nows our chance...Ash pulls out a finger nail file and cuts Chrissys ropes and rhen her own

Hannah: looks as they get out Those bitches are getting away!!

PaN-cHaN862005: appearing right at them No We're not...We are gonna kick your ass!!

Turtle0735754: appearing beside Ash Thats right biotches!! TBC

Last time...

"Damnit!!" Said Conner as Kim came toward him.

Earlier in Meagogs lair...

"What do you want with me?" Said Kim as Elsa and Zeltrax threw her down on the lab table.

"The Dino Gems of course." Said Mesagog getting up. "What are you talking about? What are Dino gems?" Said Kim lying. "Don't lie to me!! I know exactly who you are Kimberly Hart...and you are th key part in getting them." Said Mesagog hissing in her face. "Eww ever heard of a breath mint?" said Kim making Mesagog angry. "Elsa ready the beam." Said Mesagog happily as Elsa did her thing. "It's ready Master." Said Elsa smiling evilly. "What the hell are you guys gonna do to me?" Said Kim watching them smile evilly as a laser type beam washed over her as she screamed.

Now...

"We trusted you to watch her!!" Said Ethan as Kimberly stopped in front of them. "I'm sorry...I didn't think we were gonna get ambushed." Said Conner readying himself for battle. "Kim..." Said Tommy sadly as she stood there. "What have they done to her?" asked Kira angrily. "Made me stronger and able to beat you!!" Said Kim rushing at Tommy and they both began to fight. "Kim please don't do this!! I don't want to hurt you." Said Tommy as Kim smiled. "You don't have to just play along...Elsa and Zeltrax are in the alley over there waiting to ambush you guys." Whispered Kim winking at him. "Ok I get ya the old Kim fake out routine." Whispered Tommy as they pretended to fight. (a/n: If u do not no wut I am referrin to I am talkin about the episode Beauty and the beast) "Ok heres the plan I am gonna morph and draw you guys back that way." Whispered Kim as she shouted threats outloud. "Ok lets do this." Said Tommy to the Dino Rangers and filling them in as they pretended to fight too. "Ha!! I have you now black ranger." Said Kim morphing. "Guys retreat!!" Said Tommy as she knocked him into the alley. "Ha!! you fell into our trap." Said Elsa as Tommy tripped her. "No you fell into ours...KIM NOW!!" said Tommy as Kim shot an arrow at Zeltrax. "It didn't work!!" said Kim as Zeltrax jumped at her. "TERRA GRIPS!!" yelled Kira knocking him back. "BRACHIO STAFF WIND STRIKE!!" said Tommy knocking Elsa back.  
"You may hve tricked us you pathetic little pink snot but we'll get you...and the Dino Gems too!!: Said Elsa as she and Zeltrax retreated.

Mesagog's lair...

"YOU IMBESICLES!!!" said Mesagog as they returned. "Sorry Master but she tricked us and the machine didn't work on her." said Elsa as she and Zeltrax cowarded before him. "Hmmm...How is that my fault?" said Mesagog shocking her with his power. "Master please forgive us!!" said Zeltrax afraid he was next. "I reckon I could spare you since I almost always do." said Mesagog sighing as he went back to his chair.

At the Dino Lab...

"KIMBERLY!!" yelled Trini, Aisha, Tara, Michelle and Kat running to hug her. "Hey guys." said Kim taking off her helmet. "Wait a minute you knew Kim was a ranger and yet you didn't know I was?" asked Ethan as Tara laughed. "Well I found that out by myself...it's a long story." said Tara recieving a look from Kim. "Which brings me to my question...How did you morph?" asked Conner confusing himself. "Kat gave me my old morpher back." said Kim smiling. "I still have my Zeo one so I figured why not give it back to the rightful holder." said Kat smiling. "Alright we still got unfinished business." said Aisha as everyone looked to Tommy and Kim.

TBC


	10. A Battle and Love rekindled?

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!! and sorry I won't be added the craziness that is me and my sister in this chapter but hopefully by next chapter I will have something but neways now on with the story cuz its been awhile for this one lol._

_Chapter 7- _

Last Time...

"KIMBERLY!!" yelled Trini, Aisha, Tara, Michelle and Kat running to hug her. "Hey guys." said Kim taking off her helmet. "Wait a minute you knew Kim was a ranger and yet you didn't know I was?" asked Ethan as Tara laughed. "Well I found that out by myself...it's a long story." said Tara recieving a look from Kim. "Which brings me to my question...How did you morph?" asked Conner confusing himself. "Kat gave me my old morpher back." said Kim smiling. "I still have my Zeo one so I figured why not give it back to the rightful holder." said Kat smiling. "Alright we still got unfinished business." said Aisha as everyone looked to Tommy and Kim.

Now...

"Unfinished business?" asked Kim looking at Aisha who just smirked. "Girl you know damn well what I am talking about and you better get to talking before I say something right now." said Aisha crossing her arms. "Aisha, you wouldn't do that to Kim would you?" asked Kat as Kim just stood there. "Kim what are they talking about?" asked Tommy confused. "We need to talk." said Kim seriously. "O-kay" said Tommy with a confused look on his face. They went into his livingroom while the rest stayed in the basement talking. "I wonder what there talking about?" asked Tara confused and turning to look at Aisha. "What?" asked Aisha as they all looked at her. "What's going on?" asked Conner seriously. "Nothing." said Trini elbowing Aisha who was about to say something. "I promise you guys everythings ok." said Kat putting a hand on Conner's shoulder to reassure him. "Ok but i've got a bad feeling about this." said Kira and as soon as she did screaming came from the front room. "KIM!!!" said Tommy as they entered the room. "TOMMY!!!" said Kim being pulled away by Zeltrax. "I don't think so." said Tara as she and Michelle jumped up and kicked him. "Thanks." said Kim as they took their fighting stances and Kim and the others morphed. "No Prob. Cuz." said Tara smiling. "Now let's whoop their asses!!" said Michelle as putties fell from the sky. "What the hell?" asked Tara as her and Michelle were knocked down by a putties. "You think you can beat me!!" said Zeltrax standing in front of Michelle and Tara as the putties held them there. "Oh no you don't!!" said Kim using the thunder whip. -she uses it in the power ranger movie- "I'll get you pinkie!!" said Zeltrax coming at her and they fought. "Well she may not need our help after all." said Trini and as she said that Zeltrax slapped Kim to the ground. "KIM!!!" said Tommy running over to her and Zeltrax stepped in front of him. "You have to go through the putties before you can get to her." said Zeltrax laughing evilly. "With pleasure." said Tommy smirking under his helmet. "Alright Tommy!!!" said Trini as he beat them all and Tara and Michelle ra over to the others. "You ok?" said Ethan as Tara gave him a bone crushing hug. "Yeah." said Tara frowning as Kim laid there unconcious. "Not so fast!!" said Zeltrax as Tommy was going towards Kim. "Should've known you'd want a fight." said Tommy as him and Zeltrax started fighting. "Whoa look at Dr. O go!!" said Trent as Tommy had Zetrax to the ground wthin seconds. "He's pissed." said Aisha as Tommy used his Brachio staff on Zeltrax. "Majorly." said Trini as he did that. "Ugh...I'll get you next time!!" said Zeltrax dissappearing. "Let's get back." said Tommy startling the others as he came up holding Kim in his arms. "Is she ok?" asked Conner. "Yeah she'll be ok, but she'll have a major headache." said Tommy as they teleported.

Dino thunder command center...

"Ugh...What happened?" said Kim sitting up. "You were in a fight with Zeltrax and he knocked you unconcious." said Hayley as Kim noticed Tommy was asleep in the chair beside her bed. "How long has he been there?" asked Kim smiling at the sleeping Tommy. "He stayed there all night and i'm sure the dino rangers along with Michelle and Tara would be here too but they had school and Tommy called in a sub." said Hayley laughing as she remembered the protests from Tara and Michelle as Tommy made them go to school. "Well I guess I'll have some explaining to do when I get back." said Kim as Tommy woke up. "Your going back?" he asked sadly. "Yeah..I got to finish out the rest if the semester." said Kim as he walked over to her. "Will you come back?" asked Tommy looking into her eyes. "Of course." said Kim Kissing him on the lips. "Ehem..." said Hayley grabbing their attention. "I'm going into the lab to finish up the new project i'm working on." said Hayley laughing as she left the room. "By the way where's Aisha, Trini, and Kat?" asked Kim as she hel his hand. "Oh they went for breakfast and they should be back soon." said Tommy and as soon as he said that Aisha and Trini came through the door. "Kim your awake!!" said Trini going over to hug her and noticing their hands. "Well, well, well looks like it worked." said Aisha hugging Kim as Kat walked in with breakfast. "Wonderful!! Kim's awake." said Kat smiling and hugging her. "That's not all." said Aisha pointing at their hands and Kat squealed excitedly. "This is wonderful!! Does this mean your moving back?" asked Kat as Kim smiled. "I've got a month left but after that i'm back." said Kim as Kat handed her and the others breakfast. "Hey can you two meet us at the Juice Bar Friday?" asked Aisha as Kim frowned. "I don't know. I mean I don't want to just use the teleporter without Hayley's permission." said Kim. "Of course you can and i'm sure Hayley won't mind." said Tommy as Kim smiled. "Alright but you two are up to something because we haven't been there in awhile." said Kim trying to figure them out. "No we just figured you'd want to come since me, Kat, and Aisha wanted to show the others where we used to hang out." said Trini as Tommy still looked at them suspiciously. "Ok sounds fun." said Kim finishing her breakfast.

A/N: Ok so I decided that I would end it there cuz I thought it would be an ok ending to this chapter. neways did ya likey? I hope ya did because I still want ideas for the craziness with me and my sister. but neways plz R&R my other stories and hopefully when I am done with one of these I will make a Digimon or a DBZ-GT fic...so stay tuned lol


	11. A Road Trip and A Mission for Zeltrax

__

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!! and sorry I won't be added the craziness that is me and my sister in this chapter but hopefully by next chapter I will have something but neways now on with the story cuz its been awhile for this one lol.

Last Time...

"Alright but you two are up to something because we haven't been there in awhile." said Kim

trying to figure them out. "No we just figured you'd want to come since me, Kat, and Aisha

wanted to show the others where we used to hang out." said Trini as Tommy still looked at them

suspiciously. "Ok sounds fun." said Kim finishing her breakfast.

Now...

-A Week later-

"Hey Dr. O are they here yet?" asked Ethan as him and the dino rangers entered.

"Yeah i'm talking to Kim." said Tommy hushing Ethan.

"Alright Tommy tell the girls to get ready." said Hayley as she punched in a few keys.

"The transporter is ready, so I love you beautiful,and see you when you get here." said Tommy

hanging up while recieving looks and snickering from the dino rangers.

"Alright teleporting now." said Hayley pressing a button and within seconds three girls stood

there.

"Hey guys." said Kim smiling along with the other two girls.

"Hayley keep in touch incase you need us." said Tommy as Hayley gave him a thumbs up. Within

a few minutes they were on the road and in Angel Grove.

-Angel Grove Juice Bar-

"We're here." said Kim excitedly as they pulled in. "Cool it's a Gym and a Jucie Bar." saidConner

as they got out of the black SUV. "Duh..they already told us that." said Kira rolling her eyes.

"Well let's got say hi." said Kim as they were going in. "What the?" said Kim as they walked into

the Juice bar. "Well, should've figured this would happen." said Tommy smiling at what he seen.

-In Mesagog's lair-

"Well it looks as though the little pests have took a little trip." said Mesagog hissing.

"Yes Master and it's the perfect oppourtunity to strike." said Elsa hoping should could prove

herself to Mesagog. "Silence!! I shall not have another failure and thats why I am sending

Zeltrax because he actually done his job." said Mesagog as Elsa cowarded away to the console.

"I shall not fail Master. What is your plan." asked Zeltrax bowing to Mesagog.

"It's simple. I want you to give some old friends of mine a message." said Mesagog as Zeltrax

bowed and left.

"Master I could've done that easily." said Elsa as Mesagog walked over to her.

"No you couldn't. These old friends are tough to deal with unlike that stupid Lothor." said

Mesagog laughing evilly as he looked at the minature Lothor in the bottle on the shelf.

TBC!!

A/N: What do you think will happen? Will Mesagog's plan work? What's up at the Juice bar? and the question that may be bugging you Who are Mesagog's old friends? stay tuned!! JA NE!!


	12. Juice Bar, Old friends, and Old Enemies

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!! and sorry I won't be added the craziness that is me and my sister in this chapter but hopefully by next chapter I will have something but neways now on with the story cuz its been awhile for this one lol._

_Last Time..._

"Well it looks as though the little pests have took a little trip." said Mesagog hissing.

"Yes Master and it's the perfect oppourtunity to strike." said Elsa hoping should could prove

herself to Mesagog. "Silence!! I shall not have another failure and thats why I am sending

Zeltrax because he actually done his job." said Mesagog as Elsa cowarded away to the console.

"I shall not fail Master. What is your plan." asked Zeltrax bowing to Mesagog.

"It's simple. I want you to give some old friends of mine a message." said Mesagog as Zeltraxbowed and left.

"Master I could've done that easily." said Elsa as Mesagog walked over to her.

"No you couldn't. These old friends are tough to deal with unlike that stupid Lothor." said

Mesagog laughing evilly as he looked at the minature Lothor in the bottle on the shelf.

_Now..._

"Surprised huh?" said Trini hugging Kim. "Yeah. I knew you girls

were up to something." said Kim laughing.

Kim and Tommy hugged and said hi to everyone.

"Who are they?" asked Rocky looking at Tara and Michelle.

"That's my cousin Tara and my friend Michelle." said Kim as

Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky intoduced themselves.

"So how's Miami?" asked Jason.

"Miami's ok. it's not Angel Grove that's for sure." said Kim as

Ernie walked in from the back.

"Hey Ern-man." said Zack as Ernie smiled.

"What a surprise haven't seen you guys since you graduated." said

Ernie walking over.

" Well a lots happened." said Trini smiling.

"Good things I hope."said Ernie taking ther orders.

"Oh yeah. Me, Jason and Rocko here are gonna open up a Dojo."

said Adam happily.

"Well I hope you will come help out with the kids if you guys have

time." said Ernie walking over to make there drinks. "We

derfinatley will." said Jason as they ordered drinks.

"You know its great to see you guys again. It brings back

memories of when you were high school. speaking of which...Did

you andTommy patch things up?" asked Ernie as Kim and Tommy

looked at each other and smiled.

"Yep and never could remember a time I was happier." said Kim

holding Tommy's hand.

"It's about time bro." said Jason smiling. "Yeah you both had us all

worried." said Rocky as Ernie handed them their order of drinks.

"Sorry Rocko didn't mean to worry you guys." said Kim taking a

sip of her drink.

"I wish Billy was back from Aquatar." said Trini sadly.

"Yeah, Justin was gonna come but couldn't make it couse he's got

that busy course load. I seriously don't know how he does it." said

Rocky shaking his head. "You know what why don't we go to the

park?" asked Kim and everyone agreed.

-With Zeltrax-

"Finally!!" said Zeltrax as he entered a throne room. "Who are

you?" asked Zedd as Scorpina and Goldar drew their weapons.

"Yeah who are you?" said Rita as Zeltrax bowed. "I am hear as a

messager for my master Mesagog." said Zetrax handing Zedd the

letter. "Ah how sweet for us my venomous snake, we get another

chance to crush those power brats." said Zedd happily. "Oh

Goody!!" said Rita as they began to dance around and chat "We're

gonna destroy the power brats" as Zeltrax left. "What idiots!! I

wonder why he wants them?" thought Zeltrax as he left.

A/N: What did ya think...I thought it was ok not my best though. kinda got bored at the end there. neways R&R Plz!!


	13. Update!

_**Just wanted to say I got a new chapter up and soon hopefully I will update "The daughter of Kim" **_

_**Thank so much for ur reviews so far!!**_

**_ PaN-cHaN862005_**


	14. Friends, Old Foe's, and Mesagog's plan

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!_

__

_**Friends, Old foe's, and Mesagog's plan**_

_**back to those crazy adventures of PaN-cHaN862005...**_

Hannah: AHHH!! -starts running-

PaN-cHaN862005: I'm gonna get you!! -flips over Hannah and stops her-

Hannah: Please I'm sorry show me mercy -begs-

Alilmeanchicka: Hannah you yellow bellied tramp!!

Hannah: -presses a hidden button and a weird contraption grabs PaN-cHaN862005- HA you went for the bait!!

Alilmeanchicka: -sweatdrops- Uh Hannah your not supposed to actually kill my sister...

Turtle0735754: Oh shit..that psycho bitch got her.

PaN-cHaN862005: Let me go you little Whore bag!!

Alilmeanchicka: Uh ok im scared...

Turtle0736754: Yeah me too. Wait a second!! -whispers to alilmeanchicka- Wanna help me beat her into next Tuesday?

PaN-cHaN862005: I Was just messing around, I wasn't gonna hurt ya..-under breath- much..

Hannah: -presses another button and it starts to stretch PaN-cHaN862005- That's for trying to whoop my ass!!

Alilmeanchicka: Let's beat her no good psychotic ass!!

Turtle0735754: HEY CRAZY HANNAH!!

Hannah: huh? -turns around to be kicked in the face by Chrissy and Vanna-

PaN-cHaN862005: Its about freakin time!!

Turtle0735754: -presses a button and it stretches PaN-cHaN862005-

PaN-cHaN862005: Not that damn button!! -screams in pain-

Turtle0735754: Oops sorry -presses another one, the machine goes back and releases PaN-cHaN862005-

Hannah: -waking up- NOOO!!

PaN-cHaN862005: You better run..-in a dangerous tone-

Hannah: -runs- MOMMA!!

PaN-cHaN862005: I'M GONNA BEAT UR ASS YOU CRAZY BITCH!! -grabs her by the hair and drops her to the ground- GO NOW before I change my mind.

Hannah: -runs-

Turtle0735754: Why'd you let her go? do ya have a heart now? -laughs-

PaN-cHaN862005: Nope, Just saw Sparky and I bet he's looking for revenge

-A Loud Scream and growling is heard-

Alilmeanchicka: You sure he don't have rabies?

PaN-cHaN862005: Nah he just don't like her -laughs-

Turtle0735754: Well uh..I gotta get home..

PaN-cHaN862005: Yeah, Mom and Dad would kill me if I was out this late.

PaN-cHaN862005's Mom: What the hell is going on here?

PaN-cHaN862005's Dad: Just What I'd like to know and why my daughters' are out at 1 in the morning?

PaN-cHaN862005: That Hannah girl kiddnapped us!!

Turtle0735754: Yeah she needs mental help.

Alilmeanchicka: Yeah seriously. I'm not her friend anymore

Hannah: -being shocked by tasers- OW!! I'M NOT CRAZY!!

Police officer: Sure your not..-rolls eyes- Sparky wouldn't harm a fly. -pets sparky who looks angelic-

PaN-cHaN862005's Dad: Oook..Chrissy we'll drive you home. Ash you and Vanna get Sparky and take him inside and get to bed, me and your mom will be right back ok?

Both Girls: Ok -they get Sparky and go home-

Hannah: -in the looney bin- I'll get you and your little dog too!!

TBC?

We now cut to join _A Love Reunited..._

"_Got it!!" yelled Kim hitting a volleyball to Rocky. "We got Drinks." said Kat walking up. "Great I could use _

_one." said Rocky and they took a break from there game. "It's really quiet out today." said Jason suddenly. _

_"Yeah a little eerie." said Adam looking around. "Come on guys quit messing around." said Kim shaking her _

_head. "Hello Rangers." said Elsa stepping out of the bushes. "Elsa." said the dino rangers and Kim. "Kim. You, _

_Tara and Michelle get somewhere safe." said Tommy as he amd the others took karate stances. "Right." said _

_Kim running for the Juice Bar. "Man do they ever give up?" asked Tara as they ran. "Nope." said Kim as they _

_got to the Juice bar. "Surprise Surprise!!" said Rita and Zedd, as they were grabbed by Goldar, Scorpina and _

_Rito. "Ha Sis I told you and Edd this was a good plan." said Rito happily. "IT'S ZEDD YOU BUBBLE BRAINED _

_IDIOT!!" screamed Zedd making Rito jump. "Now Zeddy temper temep. We have these brats." said Rita _

_laughing. "Yes your right for once." said Zedd in a better mood. "Let's go!!" Rita sqeaked and they left. _

_**Mesagog's Lair**_

_"Well it appears they've eliminated a problem." said Mesagog hissing. "Do you have a plan Master?" asked Elsa _

_waiting. "Yes. They will eliminate my problems for me and then I will destory them." hissed Mesagog. "But _

_Master what if they fail?" asked Elsa confused. "Then whatever they don't get rid of I will." said Mesagog _

_hissing. "Master What if those rangers find out where they are?" asked Zeltrax out of the blue. "Then I will see _

_to it they don't get them back." said Mesagog walking out. _

_**With the Rangers**_

_"Man Elsa is really getting on my nerves." said Conner after Elsa fleed. "Yeah." said Trent greatful that was _

_over. "Kim come in." said Tommy into his Dino Gem but no answer. "Maybe she left it at the lab?" asked Ethan. _

_"Kim wouldn't just do that." said Kat conserned. "Yeah but maybe this time she did." said Kira suggesting. "I _

_don't know but somethings not right about this." said Jason beginning to worry. "Yeah." Rocky agreed. "Maybe _

_they're at the Juice Bar?" suggested Aisha. "Yeah I just hope your right." said Adam as they went to the Juice _

_Bar._

_**Juice Bar**_

_"Hey Ernie. Have you seen Kim and two other girls come in?" Zack akes sitting down at the bar. "No not since _

_earlier." said Ernie puzzled. "Well thanks anyway Ern-man. You see her tell her to meet us at Billy's old house." _

_said Zack getting up. "Sure will Zack." said Ernie making a customer a smoothie. "Ernie didn't see her." said _

_Zack walking out. "Something is fish and I ain't talking about the water." said Aisha thinking something was _

_wrong. "Yeah no kidding." said Rocky as they got in the car and wemt to Billy's old place. "Dr. O you sure its ok _

_for us to be here." asked Ethan wondering. "Yeah its ok." said Tommy and they went into the garage. "Ok let's _

_see if I can remember how he got this machine to work." said Trini looking over the machine. "Man this place _

_hasnt been used in awhile." commented Jason on the old Power ranger days. "Yeah." said Zack sitting on the _

_table and as he did they were all beamed up. "Hello Rangers." said Zordon as they teleported in. "Zordon!!" all _

_the past rangers say. "I have some grave news." said Zordon grimly. "What is it?" asked Kat attentively. _

_"Kimberly and two other girls were captured by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa." said Zordon as everyone got _

_quiet. _

_A/N: I know this is prolly not the best chapter but I hope ya like it and sorry for the long delay!! I gotta Jet!! JA NE!!_


	15. A Note for everybody!

**To all Readers and Reveiwers: I've decided I'm going to create an alternate version where Tommy knows about Brianna cuz I did feel that was certainly not what Kim would do. But I will continue to write this one for my friend who helped me and gave me the idea for it. You know who you are and I hope you aren't disappointed that Ive decided to do another version of this story. this is about the daughter of Kim for those reading that story. but this note I'm putting on all my stories!! **

**Well I hope everyone will like what I do with the new Version!! Oh and I will be working on other chapters this week I know I said this weekend but I've been really busy!! I hope ya'll understand!! Oh btw I changed the email I used to use so now it will go to surfer.gurl. but I still have my other one though just not on here hehe. Anyways bye love you ppl YOU ROCK!!**

**P.S. I might change my pen name too. If ya have any suggestions on what it should be post it in a review, cuz im not a 100 sure if i've been recieving any of the mail ppl send me one of the reasons why i changed to see if that works **

**Thanks, **

**PaN-cHaN862005 aka Ash**


	16. Making a Plan

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!_

PaN-cHaN862005: -plops down in her computer chair- Hey readers!! long time no see!! I bet your wondering…What the hell happened to that crazy bitch Hannah?

Alilmeanchicka: -walks in along with Turtle0735754- No they are not. I polled everyone on my myspace and she had only one vote.

PaN-cHaN862005: Huh is that so? I wonder what poor bitch or bastard voted for her. Oh well it's not important. So what the hell are you two up to?

Alilmeanchicka: I'm going out on a date. I can't believe the guy I am crushing on asked me out.

PaN-cHaN862005: Oh that's cool. –is not paying attention is busy updating her blog and stories-

Turtle0735754: Hey Ash what are you up to? –looks over PaN-cHaN862005's shoulder as she clicked and logged on youtube a second later-

PaN-cHaN862005: Oh was checking my youtube account. There's this bastard on there that called one of my favorite anime characters useless. I'll show that bastard. –types in a response to the comment that was on the video-

Turtle0735754: Damn chick you sure your even allowed to call him that on youtube.

PaN-cHaN862005: I don't care. These character bashers need to be stopped. Except ones who hate Tifa from Final Fantasy. Aeris is the one that belongs with Cloud damn it.

Turtle0735754: I thought you were still against that whole Digimon Sora and matt getting together thing, Oh and what about you're anti-Ichiruki thing/?

PaN-cHaN862005: Oh I am. I'm even the leader of an anti-sorato group and I hit all the message boards and talk about how complete idiots those people are for entering the darkside of anime and video game couples.

Turtle0735754: Um but isn't that doing what you just bitched that guy out for on that youtube comment for that video? –sweat drops-

PaN-cHaN862005: No it's totally different girl because unlike them my favorite couples are fact and not some hopeless dream they want to come true.

Alilmeanchicka: -cough- Nerds –cough-

PaN-cHaN862005: What'd you say?

Alilmeanchicka: I said you guys are nerds.

PaN-cHaN862005: I am not a nerd. Otaku maybe but I am not a nerd.

Alilmeanchicka: oookay whatever you say. I'm leaving you guys are boring. –leaves the room-

PaN-cHaN862005: heh heh did she just say she was going on a date?

Turtle0735754: Yeah uh why? –is not liking where this is going-

PaN-cHaN862005: I've got a great idea. Why don't you help me play a prank on her and her date?

Turtle0735754: Oh brother you call what you do pranks?

PaN-cHaN862005: Well of course. There all in harmless fun. –makes an angelic face-

Turtle0735754: Oh here we go. Well PaN-cHaN862005 does not own power rangers and well frankly she wants to dominate the world but that's a whole different subject, She is not responsible for the seizures you may have from the total awesomeness that surrounds her..so now on with her newest chapter of her story.

_A Love Reunited..._

_Command Center.._

"Oh no." said Kat worried for her friends. "I bet that's what they were up to when they were in the

park." said Jason frowning. "Man Mesagog is really starting to tick me off." said Tommy about to lose

his cool. "Calm down bro. We'll get them back from Mesagog." said Jason clapping his hand on

Tommy's shoulder. "Rangers I'm afraid I have even worse news. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have

returned and they are the ones who have them." said Zordon. "What no way." said Zack not believing

this. "Who's Rita?" asked Conner. "She's the one that the first power rangers fought against. I

remember it from Dr. O's ranger history video." said Ethan. "Yeah she's a real pain." said Aisha. "Yeah

we know what you mean." said Kira talking about Mesagog.

_With Kim, Tara, and Michelle.._

"Man I hate the dark." said Tara complaining. "Don't worry Tara the others will save us." said Kim.

"Well I wish they would hurry. This place gives me the creeps." said Michelle trying to find away out.

"It's no use pathetic humans. You will never break free from Lord Zedd and Rita." said Goldar laughing

as he appeared. "Oh great it's Goldar." said Kim annoyed. "Well Well if it isn't Kimberly." said Goldar

grinning a toothy grin. "Let us out of here you freak!!" said Tara glaring at Goldar. "Not going to

happen." said Goldar laughing at their misery. "Tommy will rescue us and when he does I hope he

shows you no mercy." said Kim angrily as Goldar left laughing.

_Command Center.._

"So what's the plan Dr. O?" asked Conner asked sitting by him. "We could sneak into Rita and Zedd's

hide out but it will be risky." said Tommy sighing. "Well we have to try something." said Ethan.

"Alright you guys I want you to do this.." said Tommy explaining the plan to the others.

TBC.

PaN-cHaN862005: Ah haha I totally powned that asshole on youtube!!

Turtle0735754: Oh wow really so he fled like a little bitch huh? –snickers-

PaN-cHaN862005: Yep. Oh damn I forgot that my sister was going out!! Damn I missed the chance to prank her..

Turtle0735754: Uh Ash I think you have a big problem –points to Ash's window-

PaN-cHaN862005: What the hell? Oh shit it can't be…

Hannah: -busts through the window- Guess who's back bitches!!

A/N: well there you have it lol. sorry the crazy adventures of pan-chan wasn't as funny as it usually is.. hope you like this chapter JA NE!!


End file.
